Talk:Emily Kaldwin/@comment-31013880-20180219002946/@comment-16533050-20180617065016
First I want to say that I should have tagged my previous statement as "in my opinion" and not presented it as fact. My apologies if it read that way. Anyway, the thing with Corvo in Dishonored 1 is that he was basically doing everything right. He was following orders, he was obeying his empress. He was the good guy who did what he was supposed to. Then suddenly, in the blink of an eye he loses everything, and not only that, he was blamed for it. He was wronged and I wanted him to right that wrong. But despite the fact he was so grievously maligned, he was able to keep true to himself and push on without falling into the ensnarement of simple revenge. Emily in Dishonored 2 isn't really a hero originally. Granted she is no villain for sure, but (unless you've read the novel) she hasn't done anything to warrant the position she has outside it being her birthright. She hasn't earned anything and doesn't seem to really care that much about being the Empress until it's taken away. Well, too bad so sad. Emily was basically the popular valley girl who was no longer with the in-crowd. And now we're supposed to care? I didn't. I mean I liked her character from D1, but taken just as she was presented in D2, meh. Also, comparing her to Daud isn't even close. Daud was at the height of his power when his change-of-heart happened. He made, what for him, was probably the highest mark, the most infamous kill. He was the Master Assassin, the Knife of Dunwall. He had the loyalty of Lurk and his men and was the most feared individual in the city. And yet, at that moment when Jessamine died, he knew his decision was wrong. He felt regret. He was at his most successful point and felt ill-at-ease and wanted to change. To perhaps take a different approach. And he did. Comparatively, Emily was doing a rather mediocre job at being Empress. She wasn't listening to her advisers. Nor applying herself properly. She acted as if she really didn't even want to be Empress because it was almost "a chore". Then suddenly she loses everything and realizes what she lost and that only now after it's taken away does she care. I mean, Daud changed on his own, with no outside influence. He felt regret and changed his view. Emily only changed her view when Delilah took away her crown. Those two scenarios are completely different. I understand what is meant by the character growth aspect and it could be argued that Emily changed, but as a character I really wasn't rooting for Emily in D2 as much as I was for either Corvo or Daud from D1 and its DLC. Corvo stayed true to himself, and Daud changed through his own efforts. I also understand that the point of the original post in this thread is about her lacking a personality, so I seem to have gone a bit off topic. Sorry about that. Anyway, TL/DR. Still want to stress this is only my opinion and not me trying to present this as fact. :)